


No Hard Feelings

by PollyWeasley, Scarlet47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Bottom Draco, Collab, Coming Untouched, M/M, Muggle Clothes, Piercings, Possessive Harry, Rimming, Smaller Draco, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet47/pseuds/Scarlet47
Summary: Draco definitely should listen to Pansy a little more regarding clothes. Since last week, when his boyfriend of eight months Harry convinced him to hang out on Muggle London, Draco had been anxious all the time becausehow could he even pass for a Muggle?He didn’t hate Muggles anymore, that was for sure, but he would be a fool to believe he could pass as one.That’s why, when Pansy asked to be his guide on his little shopping for Muggle clothes, he wasn’t really sure of what would come out of it.“Clothes, Draco, are just the same on Muggle and Wizarding London,” Pansy said. “Or it fits, or it doesn’t. It isn’t a mystery, really.”





	No Hard Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you so much to Loveglowsinthedark for your help! Without you, this collab wouldn't exist!
> 
> Second, we are so excited to show this collab to you guys! It was inspired by this post https://zodiacmind.com/post/173231543535 because we thought that it would be something Draco would use!
> 
> Scarlet did the artwork, and I did the writing. Scarlet also beta'd this for me, so double thanks for her!
> 
> If you guys want to, visit us on our tumblrs!
> 
> http://polly-weasley.tumblr.com  
> http://scarlet47.tumblr.com
> 
> We hope you like it!

 

Draco definitely should listen to Pansy a little more regarding clothes. Since last week, when his boyfriend of eight months Harry convinced him to hang out on Muggle London, Draco had been anxious all the time because _how could he even pass for a Muggle?_ He didn’t hate Muggles anymore, that was for sure, but he would be a fool to believe he could pass as one.

  
That’s why, when Pansy asked to be his guide on his little shopping for Muggle clothes, he wasn’t really sure of what would come out of it.

  
“Clothes, Draco, are just the same on Muggle and Wizarding London,” Pansy said. “Or it fits, or it doesn’t. It isn’t a mystery, really.”

  
And right was she. Now that he looked himself on the mirror, he felt like every single penny from Harry’s wallet was worth it. He paid the money back on Galleons, of course, but he couldn’t bother with Muggle currency. The most important thing now, though, was _how he looked_.

 

He moved to his side once again, and then a little more so he could stare at his arse. The tight, high-waisted muddy green skinny ripped jeans lifted his bum just _so_ , showing the bubble roundness of his arse. He looked up to his white top, cropped before his navel with black ribbons criss-crossing each side halfway down. The rest long part of the ribbon loosely hung down, slightly touching his skin when he moved. In the middle of the top, the words _“No Hard Feelings”_ could be seen. Draco couldn't stop staring at the letters, according to Pansy it sounded just like him. His grey eyes traced down to his flat stomach, showing his navel piercing, which he never thought would be seen by anyone other than Harry. To give a final touch to his outfit, he had put a black jacket, and white sneakers with a silver delicate foot jewellery looped around his ankle, a gift from Harry for Valentine’s, two months prior. Staring at the mirror, Draco frowned, dropping his jacket on his arms then pulling it back on his shoulders, not sure if he should reveal his golden cuff looped around his arm or not.

  
He was so busy checking himself out that he screamed indignantly when he felt a slap on his arse, jumping a little from the surprise.

  
“Potter, you fucking _twat_!”

  
Harry laughed at him, kissing his cheek as Draco pressed his lips together in a supposedly angry sneer.

  
“Not my fault your arse looks delicious in these jeans,” It was time for Potter to check him out, and Draco felt a little nervous. He knew Harry would like him anyway, but his approval meant everything to him, even if Draco wouldn’t admit it for all the money on his vault.

  
Maybe if it was Potter’s money…

  
“You look _so hot._ Maybe we should call it quits and just stay at home?” Potter side smiled, coming closer and holding Draco by his hips. The heels of his shoes made him be more less at Harry’s height, but he still looked up to his boyfriends eyes, hugging him by his shoulders.

  
“No, Potter. We’ve been planning this for a week and I really want that _peessa_ thing.”

  
“Pizza,” Harry corrected it, and laughed when Draco murmured _‘same difference’_. “Okay, we’re going. You’re going to love it.”

  
Harry pecked him on the lips and then grabbed his wallet and keys so they could go out. Draco used this moment to check _his boyfriend_ out now. Harry was wearing army combat trousers on green, those _awful_ Converse shoes he’s been wearing _forever_ , and a cute black jumper with a tiny white ghost on the left side of the chest area, a gift from Draco from the shopping trip with Pansy.

  
Draco came closer to him, rolling up Harry’s sleeves halfway up on Harry’s forearm, and got away just a little so he could see the results.

  
“Well, your hair is a lost case, but I guess I can be seen with you on public,” Draco teased, and Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing his hand so they could go out.

  
“You love me, stop talking shit.”

  
“ _Unfortunately_ , I love you, Potter. Too bad we don’t choose who we love,” Draco still teased him as they crossed the door from Harry’s flat. They had to walk a little to the apparition point.

  
“So, if you could choose, who would you be dating?” Harry asked, one raised brow as he locked the door.

  
“Oliver Wood, of course.”

  
“Fuck, would you share?”

  
“Of course not, Potter, go find your own imaginary boyfriend.”

  
Harry laughed, hand tightly clutched to Draco’s.

  
“I already have a real one. Wouldn’t change for any other,” Harry said, as he held Draco in his arms so they could apparate from the dark alley they were in.

  
“Stop making me love you any more than I already do,” Draco admonished, a little red on his cheeks and nose.

  
“In your dreams, Malfoy,” Harry laughed, before they felt the familiar pull behind their navels.  


The pizza place was a cosy little Italian restaurant in the suburbs of Muggle London. It wasn’t downtown, but it didn’t need to be. It was a beautiful place with good patronage, something Draco knew his boyfriend would appreciate. The lights were a little dim,  tiny red pot lights shined in a runway across the sideline of the ceiling, giving the place a romantic aura, and Draco felt _loved_ , as if Harry didn’t prove that enough.

 

Trying his best to control his smile, they walked over to a table close to the wall. In the centre of the table was a white vase of red roses, two white plates, four glasses and utilises. Draco took off his jacket and draped it over the back of the leather sofa before sitting down, just as Harry grabbed a seat in front of him at the other side of the table.

 

“How do you know this place?” Draco asked, and Harry smiled, cocky, and shrugged one shoulder. “Was it Hermione?”

 

“Don’t you think I can find good places for myself?” Harry raised an eyebrow, but Draco gave him a pointed look. “Yes, ok? It was Hermione. But I’ve ordered the food myself.”

 

“When did you...?” Draco frowned, a little confused, but didn’t have time to finish as a waiter approached and poured water in one glass, and wine in the other. Draco used that moment to appreciate his boyfriend, that looked a little uncomfortable with the waiter as he read the menu. He secretly studied his boyfriend’s features, that strong jawline, the olive, almost golden skin, strong and calloused hands, messy hair. Draco felt his heart skip a beat.

 

As the waiter left, Draco sipped his wine to pretend he wasn’t looking. Surprisingly, it was good wine.

 

“What did you do with my boyfriend?” Draco asked, and Harry just laughed as he sipped his wine.

 

Turned out, pizza was _delicious_. Draco was cautious when the first slice was put on his plate. He got the knife and fork to cut it into a bitesize piece, but stopped as Harry laughed at him, his shoulders shaking with his laughter.

 

“You don’t eat it with a fork and a knife. You eat it with your hands. Like this,”  Harry demonstrated, and Draco felt awkward and out of place. He put the cutlery back on the table, and looked down at his pizza slice, nibbling his bottom lip. He looked up at Harry, that chewed happily, half slice still on his hand.

 

“Really?” He asked, lips turning into a pout, and Harry couldn’t resist but peck on them, the cheese flavour strong even in that simple kiss. Draco knew he was blushing, and just looked aside. Although a smile was threatening to form on his mouth.

 

“Just eat it, babe,” Harry said, gesturing so Draco would eat it.

 

It felt strange, foreign. Malfoys didn’t eat food with their hands. It even felt strange on his hands, but after the first bite, he was doomed. That was it. He would be only eating pizza for the rest of his life. The bread – was it bread? – was soft, but perfectly cooked, the tomato sauce was amazing, the cheese high quality and melted on his tongue. He didn’t even care that he dirtied his hands with sauce and oil.

 

Draco smiled a little looking around. As he eyed the other customers, he suddenly felt underdressed. For the first time, it hit him that he wasn’t using his wizarding robes. He glanced back at them, assuring himself that he blended in with the muggles just fine. Jeans and a tee were pretty common at the restaurant, it seemed, and he relaxed a bit. As he moved his gaze back to his table, his eyes locked with another man sitting on the table in front of them with his friends. Embarrassed, Draco quickly turned his eyes back to Harry, and instantly forgot all about it. Harry’s eyes were so green under the dim light that Draco felt his body melt just like the pizza. The conversation flew easily, and their eyes were locked all the time. It was like no one else existed in the world, just Harry, the dimples  on his cheeks, his full lips, greasy with pizza, the way his white teeth flashed as he smiled. Draco felt like falling in love every little second.

 

He brushed his feet across Harry’s leg, his lips curving up in a flirty smile and soon they were laughing, teasing each other again. Harry would run his fingers over Draco’s hand, his eyes sometimes would drop over Draco’s moist glossy red lips, but he would keep deeper touches to himself.They were dating for almost nine months. Public demonstrations of affection weren’t as necessary as they were in the first months. Now, they preferred to touch each other a little more without so many people around. Although, Draco knew Harry would love to be touching him anywhere, he just had to say the word.

 

The night went on, and after dessert – a delicious chocolate pudding – Harry got up to pay the bill before walking towards the gent’s washroom. Draco leaned back on the soft padded sofa and patiently waited. He closed his eyes, feeling happy and full, enjoying the echo of people eating and talking around him.

 

“Good evening,” he heard, and his eyes opened. Looking up, he immediately recognised the person: it was the guy from the other table.

 

“Hm... I’m sorry?” Draco said, in a manner of saying hello and asking ‘what’s wrong?’ in the same phrase.

 

“I saw you, from the other table. You looked at me,” The man said, he was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie with jeans, possibly also going out since he had car keys in his hand.

 

“Oh, ahm... That was an accident,” Draco said, finding the conversation a bit strange. Do muggles always talk like this? He didn’t want to be rude to a muggle and upset Harry, but he also really wanted to tell the guy to fuck off already.

 

 “Well, it can be more than an accident if you want.”

 

Draco frowned, looking at him without really understanding.

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“I said... If you want, we can get to know each other on purpose? Out of the restaurant or something?”

 

“Well, I’m here with my boyfriend. I can’t just really go out and-“

 

“Maybe another day. I can give you my mobile number?”

 

“I... I don’t have a mobile...”

 

“Well,” The guy seemed to lose patience, his voice more incisive now. “What I really want to ask is, do you want to go out?”

 

“I already told you that-“

 

“Look, you’re cute as fuck and I’d really love to fuck you tonight, so if you just go with me before that guy comes back, I’ll show you what I can do with what’s inside my pants.”

 

Draco’s jaw dropped, and he looked at the guy as if he grew a second head. He didn’t have time to react, though. The muggle was suddenly jerked back by a strong hand on his shoulder, and Draco turned to see Harry standing behind him with a tight jaw, eyes narrowed dangerously and nostrils dilating with anger.

 

“ _Fuck off_ ,” Harry growled, looking into the guys eyes. “Before I _drag_ you out.”

 

“I was just talking to’im, mate,” The guy raised his hands in a peace sign, looking nervous, but Harry stumped closer to him, and Draco had to physically stay between the two.

 

“You don’t _talk_ to him, _mate_! You don’t _look_ at him. _Geroff!_ ”

 

“Harry, it’s okay. It’s okay, it’s done,” Draco touched Harry’s jaw, trying to take his eyes off the muggle. “Harry, let’s go home.”

 

“But, Draco-!”

 

  
“ _Home_ , Harry. Come on,” Draco grabbed Harry by his wrist and, as if he was dragging a particularly stubborn dog out of a fight, he got him and Harry out the restaurant and walked them to the apparition point.

 

When they arrived home, Harry was still fuming. He nervously bit his under lip and held on Draco, taking off his jacked and looking around him.

 

“Did he touch you? Did he hurt you? What did he say other than that?” Harry asked, frantically, and Draco had to hold his face. He didn’t like nervous Harry, but seeing him as possessive as he was made Draco’s legs weaken.

 

“I’m okay, Harry. He didn’t touch me. He just said stupid stuff,” Draco assured, and grinned. “You wouldn’t let him touch me, would you?”

 

“ _No_ ,” Harry practically growled, holding Draco by his hips. “You are _mine_. I would’ve killed him if he touched you. Especially when you are so... So... So _hot_.”

 

Draco laughed, coming closer to him, Harry’s heat so close it burned his interior.

 

“What would you do, Potter? If he touched me?” Draco teased, and his smile grew bigger as he saw Harry’s eyes glitter with that wild glow.

 

“I would have showed him that you are only mine. That I am the only one that can touch you.”

 

Harry’s growl went straight to Draco’s cock, and his breath faltered a bit.

 

“Then _show me_.”

 

Draco giggled as Harry manhandled him to his arms, his cheeks flushed. In no time, they were in bed, and Harry took off his jumper, leaving his glasses askew. He grabbed them, tossing the object aside as if it was offending, and toed off his shoes before taking off his socks.

 

“I would’ve killed him. I _should’ve_ killed him,” Harry said, but his thought was momentarily changed as Draco obscenely opened his legs, still wearing his ripped jeans. His erection was obvious, pressing against the tight fabric, and Harry slipped a little on the bed.

 

“Enough talking about that muggle, Potter. Show me how good you are. Show me why only you can touch me... Or do you want me to go out and find out?” Draco couldn’t stop teasing Harry, and the brunet acted fast.

 

Like it never have been there, his jeans were gone, as well as his pants and sneakers. They were somewhere in the floor, Draco knew, and now he was unexpectedly exposed.

 

“Harry...?” Draco called, because Harry stopped for far too long, his eyes locked on his navel piercing. He could see Harry’s Adam’s apple coming up and down and he swallowed saliva, and, before Draco was really ready, Harry kissed him.

 

The kiss was fire, pure fire. Harry cupped his head with both of his hands, supporting his whole body with his legs and abdomen, and Draco melted once again, his eyes turning behind his closed eyelids.

 

He whimpered as Harry got away from his mouth, only to moan when Harry touched his pierced nipple through his top. His body arched away from the bed, but Harry pinned him with his other hand. Draco’s nipples were highly sensible and he felt precome start to drip from his cock.

 

Draco didn’t trust his voice now, so he bit his lower lip to stay quiet. Harry raised his top now, dropping his head and sucking on his nipple, piercing rolling on his tongue. Draco covered his eyes with his forearm, moaning louder. Harry bit the piece of metal then, pulling a little before letting it go.

 

“Whose are you?” Harry asked, kissing down now.

 

“I... I don’t know, Potter. Whose am I?” Draco teased, and Harry pinched the inside of his thigh for the audacity, but that just made Draco moan a little more.

 

“Whose are you, Draco?” Harry asked again, mouth hovering over Draco’s cock, hot breath over it.

 

“Suck it, please...” Draco asked, mouth suddenly dry.

 

“ _Whose are you, Draco?_ ” Harry asked again, licking the underside very slowly. He brought a hand between Draco’s legs and padded over his furled hole with his thumb.  Draco’s legs trembled.

 

“You! I’m yours, I’m _yours, **I’m yours**_!”

 

Draco practically screamed when his cock was engulfed by Harry’s mouth. The pad of his thumb pressed harder against his hole, the other hand playing with his nipple piercing. Draco felt like conscience was slowly going away.

 

He did feel, though, when Harry’s saliva slick finger breached the tight ring. His legs trembled even more. He was lost on the sensations of his fingers and mouth, begging without really noticing he was doing it. His lips chanted Harry’s name over and over, until Harry stopped altogether and got on his feet.

 

Draco got up on his elbows to look at Harry. He sighed just because of Harry’s appearance in that moment. His hair was messier than ever, chest going up and down, his cock obviously pushing his pants and combat trousers from inside out. Harry kicked out his shoes, then his socks, and the rest of his clothes. He was naked now, except by the three earrings on his right ear that shone in the dim light of the bedroom.

 

Harry was a work of art. Draco would never tire of watching him, and the expectation only grew, pooling in his lower belly. Harry walked away, going to the nightstand and opening the drawer, taking a tube of lubricant and returning to where he was, kneeling between Draco's legs. Before he asked, Draco opened his own legs, holding them by his thighs and exposing himself shamelessly.

 

From that angle, he knew Harry could see his rosy hole perfectly, pulsing slightly, already a little open by the finger that was there before. Harry coated his fingers with lube, and inserted one inside Draco, up to the last knuckle. Harry began to kiss his thighs, sucking on a few points and leaving behind red marks, rising up to his belly and giving the skin there the same treatment, licking and running his nose through his navel piercing.

 

“I died every time I saw your stomach, do you know that?” Harry muttered, inserting a second finger. Draco's body immediately tightened around his boyfriend's thick digits, and he brought both hands to Harry's hair, moaning softly, his legs sliding on the bed. Harry held one of them with his free hand, pushing it back and leaving him spread open.

 

“Aah...! W-Why ...?” Draco asked, closing his eyes and letting himself be carried away by the delightful sensation of being opened gradually. Harry's mouth was kissing him slowly, his lips moving up to his chest.

 

“Because... It looked so obscene... I had never seen your piercing in public and suddenly... It was there for everyone to see...” Harry pushed the bar of Draco's top with his nose, which caused Draco to move his hands to take it off. A strong push of Harry’s fingers against his prostate made him stop, however, and Draco wriggled his body, his eyelids tightening, a long moan crossing his throat. “I've been jealous since we left the house...”

 

The onslaught of Harry's fingers was impossible to stop. They would come and go, opening him, taking him as if the only functionality of Draco’s body was to be Potter’s. Draco wanted to respond to those words with a clever retort, but all his mouth did was moan, softly.

 

“And when that guy approached you...” Harry grunted, pushing his top even more up with his nose, enough so that his lips were now on one of his nipples. As Harry spoke, his lips brushed against the nipple, lightly pushing the piercing stud out of place. “I wanted to blind him so he wouldn’t see the perfection that you are...”

 

Draco shuddered his whole being with the confession, bringing a hand back to Harry's soft hair.

 

“ _Harry_...!”

 

“You're so perfect, Draco... So... so beautiful...” Harry murmured, his lips closing around the pink button, his tongue pressing against his piercing, as a third finger joined the other two. Draco's penis was painfully hard, a strand of pre-come trickling down his belly, the soft length of it pulsing with every movement of Harry's hand.

 

Draco was sure that his body had lost all its bones. His nerves were throbbing with fury, his whole body reacting to Harry's touches, the tongue that circled his nipple, the teeth that pulled the piercing, and the suction that made him shiver. Draco felt his skin being pulled through Harry's mouth, and at the same time, his fingers entering him deeply, mercilessly. Draco was so close to coming that his body began to arch slightly.

 

Like a cruel monster, Harry pulled his fingers away before Draco could reach his apex. Draco squirmed in the bed, a moan of despair coming out of his throat, his legs shaking with denied pleasure.

 

“Harry!” He moaned loudly, though Potter had a predatory smile on his lips.

 

“D’you want to come?” Harry asked, and Draco nodded, almost in despair. “Well, you will. But with me. Deep inside of you.”

 

Draco nodded even more vehemently, his lips red, open, gleaming with saliva. His eyes followed Harry as if hypnotised, and his heart pounded when he saw the brunet coating his cock with lube.

 

But instead of lying on top of him, as he normally would, Harry lay down beside him, tapping his own legs and looking at Draco with a look as hypnotised as Draco's.

 

“Ride me...” Harry asked, and Draco didn’t take two seconds to sit on his legs, straddling him, resting his knees and shins on the mattress.

 

Without waiting for a second request, Draco grabbed the base of Harry's cock and pressed its head into his own hole, sliding down with some resistance, but deliciously slippery. He didn’t wait for Harry to give a signal either. He rested his hands on his strong chest, his pale hands contrasting with his boyfriend's darker skin, and began to move.

 

Harry grunted, his big hands gripping Draco’s hips, helping him in his movements. In this position, Draco could feel Harry's cock getting in completely, stretching him with a perfection only possible because it was _him_ , making Draco see stars. He rested a hand beside Harry's head, and lowered his head so that he could kiss him, Harry's mouth meeting his like a starved man. Draco lowered his hand still from Harry's chest and held the hairs at the nape of his neck, pulling him even closer, his movements becoming erratic, frantic. He practically bounced at Harry's lap, every touch of Harry's cock in his prostate making him moan. Pleasure clawed again, Harry's hands making the movement of going up and down faster. Draco parted from him, breathing into Harry's mouth and looking for his hand, his own trembling, before placing it on his nipple.

 

Harry didn’t waste time before touching it, pressing his nipple between thumb and forefinger, pulling slowly. His other hand squeezed Draco harder on his hip, and his mouth attacked his neck and shoulders, leaving more marks. The little currents of pleasure in his nipple, Harry's thrusts against his body, along with the possessiveness with which Harry held him, carried Draco to the apex, his eyes turning inside his eyelids.

 

“Harry... Harry, I’m going... I’m going... _A-ah_!” Draco felt as the hot spurts began to come off his cock, wetting Harry's chest with translucent liquid. His hand pulled Harry's hair tightly, and he moaned against Draco's mouth, the tightness in his hip becoming almost painful. Draco knew that that would leave a mark, but he didn’t mind, not when his pleasure increased considerably as he felt Harry fill him with hot liquid, writhing with pleasure beneath him.

 

After the wave of pleasure passed, Draco lay on Harry's chest, feeling his breath gradually return to normal. Harry's hand went to his hair, and he stroked it gently.

 

“I love you,” Harry murmured, and Draco smiled against his chest. He didn’t have to answer for Harry to know how much he loved him back.

 

\---

 

When Harry woke up the next day, he was feeling extremely relaxed. He rolled over on his bed looking for Draco's warm body and found his side of the bed empty. Harry grunted, sticking his face into Draco's pillow and breathing in his scent. He knew his boyfriend hadn’t left the flat for his own in Cambridge. Most of Draco's things were there in his flat, and anyway, Draco spent more time in Harry's flat than in his own.

 

Harry got up lazily, smelling good coffee. Draco should be in the kitchen. Harry went to the bathroom, emptied his bladder, washed his face and brushed his teeth. He ignored his hair. He left the room after putting on his trousers and his glasses. He went down to  the kitchen, listening to the automatic kettle from afar. He passed through the kitchen door smiling, with a ‘good morning’ on the tip of his tongue.

 

His words died as soon as he saw Draco.

 

His boyfriend was facing the kitchen counter, waiting for the coffee to be ready. He wore Harry’s jumper, a dark gray thing too big on his body. It slid down from one of his shoulders and was longer than his arms, covering his long fingers as they rose to cover a yawn.

 

What made Harry stop, however, was that, as he looked down, he could see that Draco wore nothing _but_ his jumper. The hem of the piece was long, but not long enough to cover his round arse. Harry could see perfectly his long legs, the curve of his calves, his thighs marked from the night before, and the perfect curve that separated his thighs from Draco's arse-cheeks. As he raised his eyes a little more, half of his bum up was left to his imagination.

 

Harry forgot that it was possible to breathe and think at the same time. Without thinking about the time, place or what was happening, Harry approached behind his boyfriend, hugging him by his waist and kissing him on the neck. Draco leaned against his body, and Harry hugged him tightly around his waist, lightly licking his neck and giving him a light bite.

 

“Harry...” Draco muttered, turning in between his arms and facing Harry. Before he could say anything, however, Harry licked his mouth, kissing him deeply afterwards, pulling him closer to him, if that was possible.

 

“You... You want to kill me...” Harry murmured against Draco's mouth, his hands coming down to the blond's arse and squeezing hard. He pulled Draco up and sat him on the counter, making Draco laugh.

 

“I thought you might like it.”

 

“Like it? Dray, I want to stick my face in your arse and fuck you with my tongue until you forget your name,” Harry grunted, and Draco let out an eager moan. He gripped the sides of Harry's face, pulling him in a fiery kiss, and took off his boyfriend's glasses, looking excited.

 

“Come on... Please, I want it...” he muttered, and Harry didn’t wait a second to hold him by his waist and turn him on, his stomach down on the counter. Draco let out a startled cry, but soon he recovered. He tipped his arse up, his toes reaching for support on the counter, and finding it just as Harry opened his arse-cheeks and stuck his face between them.

 

Harry heard Draco sigh, a long sigh that mingled with a groan as he felt Harry's warm tongue in his body. He was still slightly open from the night before, and Harry was able to stick his tongue in it at first try. The loud moan that came from Draco's lips made Harry grunt against his body, and the dark-haired man stepped back to look at his lover's bum, still spreading his cheeks with both hands.

 

Draco's rosy hole pulsed, opening and closing, trying to deal with the delicious invasion of Harry's tongue. Harry swallowed, resting his mouth on that delicate part of Draco's body. He let the saliva build up on his tongue and shoved it inside him, the muscle sliding into Draco in an addictive rhythm. Harry wanted to be able to look at his boyfriend's face, but at that moment, he was pleased with the hoarse groans Draco threw at the kitchen walls, murmuring Harry's name over and over again.

 

Harry circled his puckered hole, licking it slowly and sucking saliva around, before fucking him again with his tongue. He lowered his mouth, sucking hard over his perineum, and felt Draco's body twitch beneath his mouth.

 

 

“Ha-aarry...!” Draco moaned loudly, his legs shaking with excitement. Harry pulled away once more, seeing the blond's cock dripping pre-come, his anus twitching in anticipation.

 

Harry was completely hard, and he felt his cock throbbing inside his trousers, the pleasure of doing it, so intimate and so obscene, was too strong. Harry held Draco even harder, thrusting his tongue into him as deep as he could, his lips closing over his skin, and Draco screamed, his body shaking, feet slipping from the counter, arse-cheeks and thighs slick with saliva. In a final movement, Harry sucked hard, feeling Draco's body tighten around his tongue, and an even bigger shiver made Draco shake all over.

 

“Harry...! Harry, I'm coming... I... I'm coming, Harry... Aaah... That! Make me come, _make me come_...!” Harry felt as Draco pulled his hair, his nose touching Draco's skin, and he moved his tongue frantically. The pleasure he felt at that moment made his vision go away, and his hands faltered the grip on his boyfriend's arsecheeks. His eyelids tightened, and he moaned against Draco's body, feeling an unexpected orgasm pass by like a wave, crashing over him.

  
When Harry finally pulled away, Draco was melted on the counter, and his jaw was aching. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, pulled Draco off the counter, and sat down on one of the chairs at the table. He placed Draco on his lap, and the smaller one nestled against his body, taking a deep breath. Wandless, Harry murmured a cleaning spell, and Draco sighed gratefully.

 

After a few minutes snuggling into Harry's chest, Draco lifted his head and stared at his boyfriend. He still held Harry's glasses in one hand, and he placed it on his boyfriend's face.

 

“Was it my impression, or did you really come just by doing that?” Draco asked, and Harry buried his face on his neck, making Draco laugh. Harry felt his cheeks heat up. He always talked about how sensitive Draco was, and now he himself had suffered from it. ”Good to know you like me that much.”

 

“I like your arse, Malfoy,” Harry retorted, and Draco rolled his eyes.

 

“ _Same difference_.”

 

-fin-

 


End file.
